Happy Prototype Friends
This is an article of what you were thinking of what your fan characters were originally going to be before their appearence as if now. Zekey Zekey originally never wore a hat at all. He also wasn't going to be a squirrel but instead an unknown species. He was still meant to be a mutant but do not have a backstory of it. Thirsty Thirsty was almost completely different from his new design. He never wore a gas mask and swimsuit, and didn't have a water tank. Instead, his face was fully shown and was aqua in color. Robo Star With the exception of the color of his scarf and his other scarf originally going to be a hat, Robo Star's changed little from his early appearance. The color of his scarf was light grey instead of black. Tira Her name was suppose to be Grape, and she was suppose to enjoy cooking instead of music. Flowy Flowy was going to be called Flowers and not be a Flaky-sue instead she was going to be a Giggles-sue and like beauty and nature. Raymond He was going to be called boring and wear a tuxedo. And have a personality very similar to Mono. Split Split was originally pink with stripes and did not wear clothes. She was not a flippy sue either. Henry Henry was supposed to be a Disco-bear sue and never had a love interest. Instead of a lack of hair, he had an spiky afro. Boomer Boomer was originally going to be a skunk and not flip out, Boomer was not going to have hair either Slippery Slippery was meant to be a walrus. Also, she was going to have a non-anthropomorphic seal body shape. Bun He was meant to have invisible ears, and was a Flippy-sue. Also, his tusks would be on the side of his mouth, and he would be named Yip. However, his past is never realized or ever existed before. Paws Paws was supposed to work at the police station due for being an abandoned kid form a filed trip, She was also suppose to be an echidna. Another prototype had her as a red horse named Posy, she was featured in a few Thunder and Friends episodes, before those episodes were changed. Shely Her creation dates back to 2010 when she was minor character for a comic by YSK, later in 2011-2012 she became a small rainbow trout under the name Wanda. Then she was a lot like Sniffles. Gail She was originally adopted not born, she was also suppose to be a handless wolf in a wheelchair. Cream and Queen Going back to Cream's first design, he would have had 8-bit eyes instead of LCD eyes. He also would have an orange shirt, something his second design carried. Queen would be a teal monkey, and have a completely different outfit. They also would have instead been called "Billy and Jenny", but have been changed because there are a bunch of Tree Friends named Billy. Also, Queen would be a Giggles-sue. Lori Lori was set to be a tall blue rabbit named Hypo, who would still curse people, but tricked people with her (or her) magician-like appearance. Lori was also shown to be a bird as shown in an unleashed sketch. Melody She would have been a flamingo, and debatably all machine made. Mojo He was originally going to be a normal squirrel instead of a red squirrel. He was also going to be a nutty-sue. Akira Akira has two prototype designs: Her first prototype design was a brown lop rabbit with a red bow and skirt and was named 'Lopsy'. It was changed to match her creator's name and due to her interest in wolves. Her second prototype design had her having black eyes instead of blue eyes and wearing a pink shirt with a red blood stain on it. She was also going to be regular-sized. Honey Glider Honey Glider has three prototype designs: In his first prototype design, he was originally going to be a crazy and mangy bat named Gulper with Lumpy's body shape who would eat uncontrollably. It was scrapped because of the same reason for Tangles' prototype design. In his second prototype design, he was a normal sized tree friend and didn't have a long snout and was periwinkle and was a nutty-sue. It was scrapped due to being too identical to Glider. In his third prototype design, he looked nearly identical to his current design but was periwinkle (like his second prototype design) and had blue eyes. Skart and Castles They originally lacked bandages and Skart's tooth was not chipped. Other than getting their permanent injuries, they remain unchanged. Castles' name was also going to be Harey.Category:Miscellaneous